


We're In This Together

by Villiers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villiers/pseuds/Villiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Queen," he addressed her in a voice so low a chill ran down her spine as sun kissed skin broke out into a rash of goosebumps.</p>
<p>"My King," she replied courteously, bowing her head, giving her own sultry smile laced with mischief. "Allow me to thank you for taking back my father's throne."</p>
<p>"<i>Your</i> throne," he corrected her pointedly "And I will allow it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRebelDread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelDread/gifts).



As she stepped through the great oak and bronze doors of the Great Hall, Saege practically moaned at the sight of her Lord Husband sitting on the Iron Throne. That throne, in all of its burned, twisted glory, had belonged to her father. Now it belonged to her. And Roose Bolton.

Her footfall was muffled by the carpet that led to the high steps, spilling out along the stone floors in Bolton red, Targaryen red. Red as the blood of the dragon. She noticed they were alone as she approached the foot of the steps, lifting her skirts as not to trip as she made the climb to where her husband was seated, waiting, smiling, icy blue eyes watching her every move.

"My Queen," he addressed her in a voice so low a chill ran down her spine as sun kissed skin broke out into a rash of goosebumps.

"My King," she replied courteously, bowing her head, giving her own sultry smile laced with mischief. "Allow me to thank you for taking back my father's throne."

" _Your_ throne," he corrected her pointedly "And I will allow it."

The smirk on his lips reached his eyes as he beckoned her forward. She obeyed, making her way to him so unbearably slow, accentuating every step with the mesmerizing sway of her hips. She didn't stop until she was standing between his spread legs.

"It is your as much as it is mine," she sank to her knees slowly, running her hands up his clothed thighs to the prominent bulge of his cock between them. She left a trail of open mouth kisses up the insides of one of them, hot and wet as steaming drops of blood in the snow. Fingers threaded through her hair and she purred, tugging at the laces of his breeches, freeing his length from their restricting confines. An involuntary whine forced it's way between her parted lips and already she felt herself becoming wet with the anticipation of feeling of his heated flesh heavy on her tongue.

"May I?" She looked up at him through batting eyelashes, her pupils blown wide, mismatched gold and violet eyes gone nearly black from arousal. He ran a thumb along her bottom lip, pressing it between them. She sucked on it in earnest, all the while wishing it was his cock instead.

"I would never deny my Queen," after a time, he slowly removed his thumb from the heat of her lips, her extra flourish of a popping sound at it's exit causing his eyes to darken. He grinned. "It is your as much as it is mine."

"That's a lie," she whispered coquettishly before taking him into one hand, dragging her nails down his thigh with the other. She made her way up the underside of his length in slow, tentative, teasing kisses and flicks of her tongue, then back down again, only to repeat the motion once more. His facial expression and body language remained unchanged, unfazed, but she delighted in how his cock twitched at every ministration, utterly betraying his air of disinterest; he wanted this just as badly as she did. She reached the tip, this time taking his head into her mouth, but went no further. Her tongue traced lazy, deliberate circles around it, moaning at the familiarity of his taste. He made no movement except for the steady expanding of his chest as he inhaled and let himself relax further back into the throne, careful not to cut himself on the jutting, exposed blades. Her eyes met his, black as her own now. She made sure his eyes were locked on hers as her head sank to take him in completely. She moaned again, low and long, feeling his fingers tighten ever so slightly in her hair.

She knew she had him. She'd learned exactly what he liked, where and when to tease, to go lightly, to hollow her cheeks, to suck harder, how the almost unnoticeable jolt in his hips and a single grunt from the back of his throat meant he was dangerously close to spilling. And she loved how she was the one responsible for getting him there. Diligently, expertly, she found a leisurely pace that nearly drove the both of them out of their minds and kept it up until she began to see his signs.

"Saege...." he hissed, his composure cracking just enough to have her smirking around his cock, purring as the taste of his pre-cum coated her tongue. She tugged at her dress, the cut deep enough to allow it to slip effortlessly from both shoulders, silk and lace pooling around her hips, revealing her bosom. Her free hand lifted her skirts, making a show of her fingers working to quell the painfully exquisite pulsing that had settled between her own thighs, as if the sight of her wicked mouth bobbing up and down his length wasn't a pretty enough picture.

She heard the grunt, felt the jerk in his hips. Then her mouth was full with the warm, thick result of her work. At the same time, she brought herself to her own peak and sent herself over it, eyes slipping shut as she continued to lap at him, greedily swallowing down every last drop. He was breathing heavily now, low, pleased groans rumbling deep in his chest and his fingers gently gliding through her hair as if he were petting her. She would have been embarrassed by how quickly she'd reached her own orgasm if not for both of them knowing how terribly satisfying the feel of his release was to her. She pulled her lips from him reluctantly, knowing if she lavished him with her tongue any longer his overloaded senses would turn his pleasure to agony, and she knew better than to let that happen.

"My Queen," he breathed out, grunting as the tip of her tongue poked out to gather the last traces of his release from her swollen, reddened lips, too delicious to let any of it go to waste. He motioned for her to rise, to sit on his lap, and she obeyed. He captured her lips with his, tasting himself on them, hands groping at her exposed chest, slowly reigniting the flame in the pit of her belly with each roll and pinch of her nipples between his deft fingers. Already, she could feel his cock stirring once more; they were far from finished. She let her eyes shut, let herself become enveloped in the comfort of darkness behind her eyelids. Her entire body was humming, every nerve vibrating. Everything was warm, everything was black.

And then it was white.

The morning sunlight glared off of the snow covered grounds outside and in through the window, her eyes squinted until they'd adjusted to the drastic change. She awoke to a chorus of hounds baying in the courtyard, a draft seeping in from the window, cooling her overheated skin, and a throbbing ache between her thighs so incessant it fucking  _hurt_. Instead of the throneroom in King's Landing, she was in Winterfell. Her home. In her own bed. She looked to her side for her husband, part of her already knowing he'd be up and going about his business, much as she hoped he'd be there. As was expected, she was alone. She pushed herself from the comfort of their bed and draped a robe across her naked body. Pushing the door to their chambers open, despite knowing there was no one around to hear, she called out all too sweetly.

"Roose, my darling, it seems there's a very urgent matter you must attend to."


End file.
